Suffering of Tori Vega
by clawsandteeth
Summary: Tori witnesses something she really shouldn't have. As a result her life tumbles downwards. She hopes for a return of luck and a silver linning.


This is a very angst filled story with a strong rating. There is a silver lining for Tori in this story so don't worry too much about it. There may be a sequel/epilog to this.

Please Review

Tori wrapped her arms around her own frame and brought her legs closer to her chest. Her gaze was focused outside of her bedroom, through the bars on her window. Her window faced their driveway and a neighboring house across the road, so didn't have much of an interesting view. It was raining outside and she really wished she could feel it.

A black car pulled into the homes driveway, which had the girl jumping up and quickly click off the light in her bedroom. She could get in big trouble for wasting energy. She then returned to her chair by the window, nervously chewing on her bottom lip.

As footsteps made their way upstairs, her apprehension only grew. When her door open she couldn't make herself look.

"Tori!" Her mother snapped, forcing the girl to look up from her lap.

"Your back mom…" She made an attempt at a smile, but it came off forced and strained. "How was dinner?"

Her mother looked peeved. "Please tell me you haven't been sitting in the window all day. I swear Tori if someone ca-"

"No, I wasn't." Tori quickly said. "I mean I haven't been… only for a few minutes…"

Her mother pressed her lips together and studied her for a long time. "Fine, but move your chair away from the window and close the curtain. Trina wants you to call her and you need to reply to your friends." Her mother held out the girl's old pear phone. "Remember…" She trailed.

Tori stood up and nodded, fumbling with the ends of her sweater sleeves as she walked towards her mother. She took the cell phone from her mother with shaky hands and dialed her sister's number first. The older Vega sister had been _generously_ offered by their mother a summer long vacation to NY, Trina had eagerly accepted especially after the loss of their father a couple of months before.

"Hey Trina, you… called?" Tori swallowed dryly, trying to ignore her mother's steady intimidating glare.

"Well yeah!" Her sister shouted, making Tori cringe. "Obviously you've been too busy to pick up your own sister's calls but, anyway, I have like a thousand things to tell you. I'm having such a great time!" Tori smiled softly as her sister began to ramble on about how much time fun she was having. She was happy that Trina wasn't weighed down by what happened to their father, she was happy her sister didn't have to see the ugly side of their mother. It was her burden to bare and hers alone.

"Tori!"

Said girl cringed again coming out of her musing, "Uh, yeah?" She gave her mother a nervous glance.

"I asked you how your summer is going. Seriously Tori, are you alright?" Her older sister's concern made tears well up in Tori's eyes. "I mean, if you wanna talk about our dad… we can."

_No_, that was the last thing Tori wanted to talk about, especially with her mother in the room.

"No… I'm fine." Tori answered and laughed a little to prove it. "I had a long night - not a lot of sleep." Tori answered truthfully. She hadn't gotten much sleep, with her constant checking and re-checking the chair she uses to block her door. She never got much sleep anymore.

"Well… as long as you are alright. Oh, I gotta go." Her sister giggled and Tori could hear a male voice in the background. "I'll see you in three weeks."

"By-"The other line clicked off before Tori could finish. "Bye Trina, talk to you in three weeks." The girl sighed, bringing the cell phone away from her ear, a moment later it was roughly wrenched from her hands.

Tori quickly backed away from her mother. The woman gave her an unimpressed look.

"I'll bring your laptop up later for you can post on that thing. I don't want your friends thinking something happened to you. None of wants your friend thinking something's wrong with you, right?" Tori nodded once, avoiding making eye contact with her mother. "Good." She turned to leave the room.

"Mom," Tori called out a little hesitantly. Tori swallowed the lump in her throat when her mother turned to look at her again. "Can… do you have anything for me to eat?"

Her mother looked annoyed to Tori's _horror_. "What happened to all the food we gave you at the beginning of the week?"

Tori bit her tongue, luckily stopping herself from yelling at her mother that they had only given her two packs of crackers. She was starving. "I… I ate it all."

"I'll talk about it with Gary. You really need to learn to ration your food, Tori." Then the woman left closing and locking her bedroom door.

Tori sank to the ground right there, her hands going up to cover her face as she quietly sobbed. She felt empty. She couldn't believe her mother was doing this to her.

Three months ago her father was murdered, by her mother and the man she was cheating on him with. Tori wasn't meant to see it, but by some twist of fate Andre had an emergency with Grandmother and she came home early. She witnessed it all. Her mother and Gary keep her locked up, and threaten her daily to make certain this secret remained between the three of them. They took her cell phone away and her lap top for she couldn't have any contact with the outside world. They only allow her to use it once a week to give the illusion to her friends and Trina that everything was alright.

Tori couldn't believe this woman was her mother.

_HB_

Tori spent the majority of that evening wishing she had food and writing silly letters to her friends. She re -organized her already organized closet, color coded, and grouped them together. She made her bed perfectly over again and read half of a book.

After all that it was still only three in the morning. She then sat on the floor in front of her bed and stared blankly before her. Around an hour later her door began to shake and she closed her eyes tightly.

"Just go away." She whispered softly. "Please go away…"

"Open the fucking door." Gary grumbled angrily, "Now!"

Tori quickly stood up and clumsily removed the chair from blocking her door. She had no other choice they would get in anyway.

"Stop blocking the fucking door." He tossed the bag he was carrying at her, the bag slipped from her hand landing on the floor an orange tumbling out of the bag. "Go clean downstairs, remember I'm watching you."

Tori nodded stiffly and walked over the bag not bothering to pick it up, and slid past Gary and down the hall and downstairs. Gary took a seat right on the couch, watching her as she cleaned the living room and kitchen.

She was careful to clean everything perfectly. She was putting dishes away when one of the mugs slipped from her wet hands and smashed into pieces on the floor. She froze and stared at her mistake in horror, her heart nearly stopped.

Pain shot through her arm and she was forced to turn around to face her nightmare.

"Are you going to pay for that?" The man screamed in her face and pointed to the broken mug. "Good God girl, can you not even wash dishes right?"

Tori was already crying, hot tears racing down her face as she frantically shook her head. "It was an accident." She cried. The hold on her arm grew tighter as the man yanked her arm and began tugging her upstairs. "No… No…" She begged digging her heels into the ground.

"Shut the fuck up. If someone fucking hears you screaming, I'll give you something to scream about."

The girl bit her lip to keep from screaming as she was thrown into her bedroom. She backed away from the man but luckily all the man did was pick up the bag he had given her earlier and leave. All locks sliding into place.

Tori breathed heavily staring at the closed door. It was a while before relief flooded her and she convinced herself he wasn't going to do anything this time. He had left her with no food though. Then her eyes landed on it, the orange from before wedged underneath her dresser. She crawled towards it and took it into her hands. She allowed herself a small smile.

HB

Tori couldn't help the tiny smile that appeared on her face when she finally able to get on the computer and see her friends updates. It looked as if they all had gone on a trip to Mexico and they had been mistaken for drug smugglers. Not really funny, but a little. They all wrote a few posts about how much they missed her and wished she was there – all except for Jade anyway.

Andre had gotten a new dog, Cat was now in love with Mexican candy, and Robbie had a brand new pair of glasses. She was missing it all. With her mother urging her to hurry up, Tori clicked on her update box and wrote a simple:

'Having a great time, but I miss you guys! '

Then her mother logged her out and closed the lap top down, and headed out.

"Mom," She called out halting the woman. Her mother turned to look at her. "Will I… do you think… I can… I will be able to go to Hollywood Arts when school starts?"

"It will always depend on you, Tori." Her mother explained. "How well you can keep your mouth shut."

Tori nodded and her mother left.

HB

Tori glances up from wiping down the counter to look at the group of men playing poker in their living room. They were all her dad's friends, good cops. Then again she had thought Gary was a good cop.

Her mother caught her staring and gave her look; Tori quickly looked down finishing her cleaning. When she finished her mother approached her and swung her arm over her shoulder leading her upstairs.

"What were you thinking, Tori?" Her mother asked her stiffly once upstairs.

Tori felt as if she was being choked. "Nothing, I wasn't thinking anything mom, honest."

Once inside the room her mother closed the bedroom door behind her and narrowed her eyes at a fidgeting Tori. "Listen sweet heart," Tori flinched at her mother calling her that. "I'm only trying to do what's best for you. You need this kind of discipline and structure." She walked near Tori. "For you can understand that you can never tell anyone what you saw."

Tori swallowed and nodded. "I understand, mom." She told her quickly. "I wouldn't ever… tell anyone."

"Good," her mother patted her arm, not in a mothering way but in a warning. "Good." She headed towards Tori's door. "I'll bring you something to eat later."

Tori forced a smile, "thanks mom."

Tori organized her closet again and made her made bed. She pulled the box of her letters to her friends from the top shelf in the closet and re-read them and wrote more. Her mother returned an hour later with spaghetti, which had Tori salivating. It being the first real meal she has had in a while.

They even let her have a piece of cake. Gary watched her too closely when she was downstairs and the men had alcohol. She was worried about later that night.

HB

The next three weeks went by slow for Tori. She was locked in her room with nothing to do as usual, but let out every other day to clean. Then Gary and her mother left to pick up Trina at the airport.

Tori was nervous, and confused. She was locked into her room until they got out and her mother came to get her. Holding onto her tightly they walked down together.

Trina had embraced her tightly and Tori had gasped because of a bruise on her back she had gotten from being hit with a broom stick for bad sweeping. If Trina noticed she must have ignored it.

"Oh my God Tori, I have too much to tell you." The older girl gushed at her. She then pulled away and frowned at her younger sister. "Did you lose weight? And what's up with hideous sweater?"

Tori glanced at her mom nervously, and then laughed. "Gee thanks Trina, you've been here ten minutes and you're already insulting me."

Trina frowned. "Well," then she clapped her hand together. "I got you something." She began rummaging through her bag and pulled out a cheap coffee mug. "I saw it and thought of you."

Tori only laughed and took the gift. "Thanks a lot."

"Come on Trina, I wanna hear all about your trip." Her mother said leading Trina away. Tori watched them go not really sure what it was she needed to do. She tugged her sweater sleeves and combed through her messy unkempt hair. "Why don't you go clean your room, Tori?" Her mother called out.

That was all Tori needed, she quickly turned and headed upstairs.

It wasn't until the very next morning when she finally saw Trina again. The older girl had come in her room fairly early, especially for Trina. Tori was already awake – had never actually gone to bed. She was simply sitting up in bed with her legs to her when Trina entered.

"Hey girl," Trina greeted with a yawn sitting in front of Tori. Tori smiled weakly at her sister, nervously looking at her door. "What up with mom and Gary?" Trina jumped right into it.

Tori licked her lips and shifted uncomfortably.

"I mean, you don't think they're like… uh, dating. Especially so soon after dad…" She trailed watching Tori closely.

Tori picked at her pants avoiding looking at Trina directly. "I think they're friends only." She mumbled quietly.

"Really, why is he always over here then?"

Tori swallowed. "I'm not really sure… But mom needs a friend right now. Gary's really nice to her."

Trina looked unbelieving. "I guess… How are you doing?"

Tori was unsure how to answer such an unusual question from Trina. "I'm fine…" Trina frowned.

"I'm surprised you're here." Trina continued. "You usually be out with your friends…It being summer and all."

"Tori got in a bit of trouble while you were gone. She is currently grounded." Their mother appeared in the room's door way making Tori flinch.

"Trouble…and Tori, yeah right I believe that." Trina laughed.

"No really," Her mother says sadly. "I caught her doing drugs."

Trina literally gasped and Tori had to stop herself from also gasping. "What?" Trina asked in disbelief turning to look at Tori.

"Is that right, Tori?" Her mother asked.

Tori looked from Trina to her mother. "Yes, I… was I… was trying stuff. I won't ever do it again."

Trina looked disappointed. "Oh man, Tori." She whispered softly.

HB

Trina's going to college in NY and she talks about it constantly. Tori honestly doesn't mind hearing about it and she loves that her sister is home because it means she can come out of her room more often.

One afternoon their sitting on the couch in the living room watching a movie, Tori hadn't really seen a movie in a long time. Tori's simply is enjoying the little freedom, even though her mom is nearby listening and watching. She has her legs to her and her eyes focused on the television.

"You seem different." Trina accused suddenly, Tori looked at her finding her staring.

"What?" Tori asked.

"You're like really different… You're quiet and you hardly come out of that room anymore. Your hair is never done and you walk around in these awful sweats all day. You seem almost… I dunno sad." Trina rambled. "I mean I can understand why you're uh, sad."

Tori tried to smile. "I'm fine…"

"I dunno… maybe I shouldn't leave."

Tori honestly wished she wouldn't. "You have too, though!" She grinned. "Who can guess when you'll get another chance…You were lucky this time."

"Yeah…" Trina said then glared at Tori. "Hey!" She caught on to what her sister was saying and hit her with a pillow. Tori giggled some more.

"Tori!" Her giggles vanished as she looked at her mother. "Can you help me wash dishes?"

Trina left only two days later. Tori wasn't allowed to go to the airport with her so she had to say her goodbyes at home. Trina promised to call every day, Tori didn't hold out much hope for that.

Then it was back to her normal routine of being locking inside her room. Four days before the beginning of school Tori asked to speak to her mother about being allowed to attend school. Gary came back upon Trina's leaving, much to Tori's unhappiness.

"Mom," Tori began standing before Gary and her mother as they sat on the couches in the living room. "About going to school…" She nervously tugged at her sleeves.

Her mother and Gary shared a look.

"I'm afraid that won't at all work out." Her mother explained emotionlessly.

Tori felt as if her whole world was crashing around her. She couldn't breathe. The girl was looking forward to this, to being able to escape the hell her life had turned into even if only for a few hours. She had hoped…

"I won't tell anyone." Tori assured quickly shaking her head. Her lip was trembling and tears were already spilling down her cheeks. "You… you can't… This isn't right!"

"I said no, Tori!"

"Mom!" The girl cried hysterically. "Do… Do you really hate me that much? I told you I wouldn't ever tell anyone. I won't!" She began to say more but Gary standing suddenly and slapping her cut her off. It wasn't a hard slap really, but it got her attention.

"She told you no! Now go to your room!"

Tori shook with fear and kept her eyes on the ground but refused to budge. "I just…momma please…" The girl risked a look up at her mother. "Momma…" She begged brining her hands together. Her mother only stared at her.

She was slapped again, this time hard enough make her fall off her feet. He then kicked her in the abdomen hitting the wind out of her.

"She fucking told you no!" He roughly brought her to her feet, his fingers dug into her arm as he gave her a shake. "Now, stop begging like a dog!" He then pushed her, her hip hitting into the nearby end table.

The girl cried out in pain and began backing away from the angered man, still on her behind. She tried to see her mother's face, to see if she was going to do anything. Change her mind, maybe. But no, the woman only continued to stare forward not even giving her suffering daughter a glance. Tori hadn't really expected her to do anything, she hadn't before.

"Go to your room."

She honestly didn't need to be told twice. The girl got on her feet as quickly as she could and limped back upstairs. She collapsed on her bed, messing up her perfectly made bed. She balled into a tight ball, though it hurt and cried.

Five long days later, Tori keeps herself busy with cleaning, refusing to think she was missing her second day of school - her senior year. She was examining her fading bruise on her hip when her mother burst into the room – she looked very unhappy.

Tori pulled her shirt back down and turned to face her mother.

"Your friends are here, Tori." The woman said through gritted teeth.

Tori's insides lurched and she bit her lip to keep from smiling. They must have been worried she wasn't in school.

"Change your clothes and put make-up on that cheek. Mind what you say Tori, mind what you say." Her mother looked beyond pissed. "You're being homeschooled, remember?"

Tori nodded once and then headed to her closet, happily picking out clothes to wear. A few minutes later Tori descended downstairs in jeans, a yellow T-shirt, and combed hair. She was right off the bat hugged by Cat, who crushed her already bruised body.

"I'm so happy!" Cat cried out letting her go to Tori's relief.

"I told them we weren't lucky enough for something to actually be wrong with you." Jade quietly scowled but everyone heard her.

Tori was grinning like an idiot and was hardly bothered by Jade's attitude. Then she hugged Andre, Robbie, and Beck. She also forced Jade to hug her. Tori happily talked Robbie's new haircut and glasses, mostly to avoid the hard questions. She asked about their trip and told them about Trina going to college.

"You're obviously trying to avoid it," Beck commented what no one would. "Why haven't you been in school?"

Tori chewed on her lip nervously looking at all her friends. "I'm homeschooled now." She announced with forced happiness.

"Why?" Cat asked boldly. "Why would you wanna be homeschooled, Tori?"

She honestly had no answer for that and they all were waiting on her answer.

"Tori," she flinched when her mother touched her. She hoped no one noticed. "Are your friends staying for dinner?" The woman asked.

"Actually Mrs. Vega, we were going to ask if Tori wanted to go to Nozu's with us." Robbie clarified.

"Oh, that's very nice." The woman said walking away.

Tori mouth felt extremely dry as her friends waited for her answer. There was no way her mom was going to let go out and if she told them yes, there was no telling the consequences.

"Guys, I'm actually not feeling too good." She lied, "Maybe next time?"

They all shared a look. They left after that, telling her they would call and text. Tori felt completely beaten as she made her way back to her room and lay on her bed. She really missed her dad.

NB

Tori stares out of her window the next night, looking beyond the bars at the cloudy sky. It was impossible to see anything at night in LA anyway. She wasn't even supposed to be in the window but Gary and her mother were asleep now. She could tell because their sounds of sex had ended. She fumbled with her sleeves, which were already stretched beyond normal.

Then something hit her window -A sharp sound, like a rock. She narrowed her eyes straining to see if anyone was down there in the bushes which separated the houses. Then she caught a glimpse of him – Robbie.

He was waved at her, motioning for her to the back door. She couldn't even if she wanted to risk it, her door was always locked. She gently shook her head at him. He looked troubled and she wondered what he wanted. He held up his cell phone, and she gently shook her head again.

Robbie then dug in his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper, jotting down something then folding it up and putting it under a rock. He waved at her again and left.

NB

Sometimes Tori was allowed outside to trim the hedges and sweep off the walk-way. Luckily a day after Robbie had put his letter under the rock, Tori was asked to do such a job. While the girl was trimming the bushes the carefully recovered the letter before Gary could see and stuck it in her pocket. Then once the girl was locked back into her room she read the very simple letter from Robbie.

Tori,

Are you really alright?

It was so short, but Tori read over it, over and over again. She wondered how to answer such a simple question. She couldn't very well tell the truth, that no, she wasn't alright. Then again why couldn't this be how she got out what truly happened to her father? Tori had many reasons.

First was the fact that who was to say anyone would believe her. Gary's a very well-respected cop, with honors and everything.

Second was, she was afraid of Gary. He had threatened her life countless times that if she would tell he would kill her. She believed that with every fiber of her being. The man had even hinted a threat at Trina.

Third was, she honestly didn't want to get Robbie involved. Gary could find out and threaten him too. Maybe even hurt him. Tori couldn't live with herself if that happened.

With a heavy heart the girl retrieved a clean piece of paper and jotted down a quick note back to Robbie.

Robbie,

I'm fine. I'm sort of being punished for something I did… that's why I'm homeschooled.

She then folded the letter and stuck it into her sweats pocket for the next time they let her go outside. Then she went to bed, suddenly feeling very tired.

She wasn't really sure what woke her first. Maybe it was the over-whelming smell of alcohol, maybe it was his weight on top of her. Her stomach churned when her eyes opened and she came face to face with Gary. The only reason she could see him at all was because of the lamp she had left on.

"No…" She weakly pleaded when she felt his hand reach under her shirt. "No!" She cried louder thrashing against him, but he was too heavy. "Mom!" She called as if she believed her mother would come and help.

He hit her, a fist in her side and she gasped and whimpered. "Be quiet." He hissed taking hold of her arms and pinning them above her head. He then began kissing her neck roughly.

Tori cried harder and tried to wiggle out of his hold. "Momma please!" The girl cried out again, this time being silenced by Gary's lips crashing over hers. Out of instinct the girl bit him, which made the man whirled back and cry out in pain.

"Fucking bitch!" He cursed and slapped her, and she felt her mouth fill up with blood. She whimpered as he began tarring her shirt off with one hand, while the other held her neck. Every time Tori tried to scratch him he would punch her. By the time he had begun removing his clothing Tori was already half-conscious and her mind was already drifting.

NB

Tori sat across the room from her bed the next morning, her lip busted and her left eye turning purple. The girl had her legs brought to her and her face gently pressed into them to keep from having to look at her bed. She had been sitting there for hours.

Her mother came in around noon with an actual plate of food – chicken, green beans and a roll. Tori had no doubt now that her mother was aware of what exactly happened to her last night. Neither said anything to the other, and Tori didn't eat that food.

When night rolled around, Tori placed her chair in front of her door. She wasn't removing it no matter what this time. No sleep came to her that night.

Her mother came again the very next morning with her lap top for she could email Trina back. Tori ended up staring at her lap top, unable to come up with anything to say. The walk-ways needed sweeping again so she got her note for Robbie and placed it under the rock.

Then her mother wanted her to help her make food from some banquet, Tori didn't refuse, of course. And she could feel Gary's eyes on her the whole time, burning a hole through her. She was afraid to look at him and felt completely nauseated at the thought of him.

Her mother buzzed around their kitchen as if she had no idea. Tori wasn't really surprised at her mother's reaction, this was the woman who killed her husband with another man. But for some reason she couldn't bring herself to hate her mother. She realized she was still waiting for the mom she remembered to show up. With her dad gone… all she wanted was her mom.

Tori was then able to take a shower before being locked back in her room. Around midnight Robbie appeared and got the letter and read it. Tori watched him expressionless even when he looked up and frowned at her. He then jotted something down and placed his note under the rock. He waved and gave her a reassuring smile, Tori had to force a wave, but it was harder to smile.

When he left, Tori crawled to the other side of the room and balled herself in a ball. Tori had no plans of answering that letter.

NB

Things got a lot worse for Tori as months went by. The beatings got worse and the 'visits' became more frequent. By November the girl was a shell of her former shelf. Her friends stopped trying to get her to come out with them, and it took a while but Robbie finally stopped leaving his notes under the rock.

It was a week before Trina was coming home for Thanksgivings. Tori was caught between extreme excitement and worry. What if her sister noticed her change? What if Trina somehow got caught up in the nightmare that is her life?

Her mother became very jealous. Apparently because of his visits to Tori Gary neglected her mother, she began to hit her too. The music would blare and no one would hear her scream.

Tori hears the music come on when she washing dishes and she freezes and stares at the water, trying to figure out what it was she had done wrong. She racks her brain for the answer but cannot truly come up with anything.

She turns around to see her mother looking quite angry. She must have been rejected, Tori realizes and tenses. Tori only stands there, her hands dripping with dish water as her mother takes hold of her hair and yanks at her already sensitive hair. Tori cries out in pain.

"You little no good slut!" she is dragged into the living room pushed down, hitting her back on the coffee table. "You're the worst… I can't believe I had you! You're your father's rotten child, not mine!" She yells this while yanking at Tori's hair. "No one is going to want you! You tramp! You're beyond disgusting!"

Tori stays quiet while all this is going on. Telling herself this could be worst, her mom could call Gary to 'discipline' her. Her mother is scratching her, digging her fingers into her face. Then the house bell rings.

Her mother curses and screams at her to go upstairs, and she turns the music off and answers. Tori's legs give out on her half way upstairs and she hears the conversation her mother has with a neighbor. They tell her about a sleeping baby and wonders if she could tell the teenager in the house to turn the volume lower. Her mother assures she will, even calls out to Tori to keep the music down.

Tori simply makes her way upstairs.

NB

Tori carefully applies her make up over her scratches and finds presentable clothes for Trina's arrival. Her jeans are way to big now because her apatite no longer exists and she refuses to wear shorts. That only leaves her sweats and a T-shirt.

The girl is moving slower then she really should, but her body is stiff and achy and cannot get her body to move much faster. When her mother bellows for her to hurry up, she nearly trips on her own feet coming down stairs.

Trina is already sitting on the couch complaining about long flights and airplane food. When the older Vega sees her though, she's instantly on her feet and hugging Tori. Who is in pain but returns the hug just as tight.

"Who would have ever thought I would miss my little annoying sister!" Trina laughs.

Tori laughs with her. "I missed you too, Trina." When Trina pulls away, she gives Tori a funny look but never says anything; instead she lunches into telling them everything about college.

Tori listens closely, as if her sister was telling an amazing story. She honestly doubts any chance of going to college, her mother would rather kill her then let her go. She had no doubt about it. They eat as a family plus Gary at the table, Trina doing most of the talking, while Tori plays with her potatoes.

Tori heads to bed early, claiming to be tired. Trina joins her a moment later sitting on Tori's perfectly made bed, while Tori sits in the chair by the window. Tori glances at her briefly before going back to her paper folding.

"Were you aware…?" Her sister began after a long silence. "Your friends are worried enough about you to call me while I was away at college?" Tori looked up at her. "I told them they were being silly and that nothing was wrong with you. I told them maybe you simply out grew them. But…" She frowned. "I see what they mean. Tori, a blind person can see you aren't alright."

Tori bit her lip to keep it from shaking. "I'm… fine, Trina."

"Tori…"

"What exactly do you think is wrong?"

Trina's frown deepened. "I dunno… I get major creep vibes from Gary. I swear Tori, if he's done anything to –"

"Trina!" Tori said sharply, tugging her sleeves. "Do you really think mom would let him do anything to me?"

Trina frowned. "No… I guess."

"Good." Tori wanted her sister to keep a good image of their mother. "I'm fine and you can tell them I'm fine too."

Trina looked as if she really didn't want to give up on the conversation, but Tori gave her no other choice as she turned and focused her attention outside.

NB

Tori sprang awake when Trina burst into her room, instantly crawling backwards hitting the wall behind her, her eyes large with fear. Trina looked confused upon seeing her on the floor.

"Why are you sleeping on the floor?"

Tori rested her hand over her chest, trying to calm her racing heart. "I… I wasted soda over my bed and it was wet." The girl lied easily.

Trina looked less than convinced. "Whatever, we're going to Nozu's later."

"What?" Tori said bewildered. "Is… mom alright with that?"

Trina looked at her funny. "Well, she never cared before. Why would she now?"

Tori stammered. "She… I think she's making dinner."

Trina rolled her eyes. "Well I don't care. We're going to Nozu's, it's Saturday and I wanna have a little fun."

_Fun? _Tori had no idea what that even was anymore.

NB

She was actually getting to leave the house. For the very first time in seven months, she was not locked up in her room. Her mother and Gary had quietly threatened her before her departure with Trina to Nozu's. She honestly didn't care; all she wanted was to get outside.

Nozu's was packed tight with the young all laughing and being happy. Tori felt awkward. Trina talked a mile a minute which was good enough for her for her. She listened intently and sipped on her green tea.

Tori's friends walked in about fifteen minutes after them.

"It's Tori!" Cat had squealed attacking her with a hug. "We missed you soooo much!"

"I missed you guys too." She told them sincerely looking at them all, her eyes locked with Robbie's briefly. He was looking at her the most oddly.

"Why aren't you answering any of their calls and texts then?" Jade asked. "Their driving me crazy, all they talk about is you."

Tori took another sip of her tea, to stall. "I'm really sorry, you guys." She told them. "I've been a really bad friend haven't I?"

"Yes," Cat answered honestly, "The worse."

That made Tori laugh and the mood lightened a little as everyone began talking and they got a table that could fit them all, and for the first time in a long time, Tori had fun.

It was nearing midnight and Tori realized she really needed to be getting home. Trina, though, ignored all her pleas to get her to go home because the older girl had found a cute guy to stalk. Tori was seriously beginning to freak out. Her mom had said be back at midnight.

"What's wrong, Tori?" Robbie asked seemingly the only one to notice her obsessive tugging at her sleeves. He was sitting directly across from her poking at his sushi.

"I need to get home." The girl answered truthfully, her nervousness growing.

"But it's only like midnight!" Cat exclaimed seemingly shocked that a teenager would have a curfew.

Tori grabbed Beck's cell phone which was sitting on the table. It was indeed a minute after midnight. Her stomach churned sickly and her heart rate increased.

"What are you going to turn to a pumpkin?" Jade asked with feigned seriousness.

Tori throat felt beyond dry.

"I can take you home, Tori." Robbie offered. Tori was instantly sliding out of her chair and pulled Robbie with.

"Thank you so much." They got into Robbie's new car and told him to step on it.

"Tori, that night you left the letter…" He began a block away. "You… you had a black eye."

Tori's eyes widened and she looked at him. She hadn't realized… How could she be this stupid? He glanced at her but turned his attention back to the road – silent.

"I…" She began. "You saw wrong."

"Why are you so worried about getting home?"

"Who else have you told?" She ignored his question and asked one of her own. "Who else have you told, you thought I had a black eye?" Her voice was slightly strained.

"No one… I honestly I wasn't even sure if I saw right…" Robbie told her as they neared her house. "I mean, Tori, if something is wrong you have to tell someone."

"Nothing's wrong," she whispered her eyes falling on her house. The lights were on. They were waiting, likely worried she had told someone.

"But…"

"I'll see you later, Robbie." The girl said getting from the car once he had pulled to a stop. She walked stiffly toward the house before he could say anything. She used her key to unlock their door and walked in.

Her mother looked up when she came in – relief then anger flooded her features. Gary was no place in sight.

"Which part of midnight was hard for you to understand?" The woman shrieked.

Tori took a half-step back. "I'm really sorry, mom. Trina didn't wanna leave and…" She trailed noticing her mother slowly shaking her head. Then she walked towards Tori and slapped her in the face.

Tori kept her head bowed.

"You didn't open your mouth and say things you shouldn't, right?" The woman asked dangerously.

"No, I didn't."

"Good now, go to your room."

NB

They had a big dinner for thanksgiving. Gary was 'invited', along with other men from the force and then they announced it.

Gary purposed to their mother. Tori kept her face impassive and Trina was shocked. The men all congratulated them and said things such as David – Tori and Trina's father - would be happy with this. That there was no one better to take care of Holly, then Gary.

Tori would seriously beg a differ.

Trina actually cried on her shoulder that night. Not understanding how their mother could do this so soon. Tori only comforted her and patted her back, telling at that at least mom was happy.

Only a few days later Trina left again, back to college, happily. She was upset and didn't even really say goodbye to Tori.

The holiday season rolled around, and Tori loved watching the lights across the road blink on and off. She wasn't really expecting anything for Christmas, though she wished Trina had decided to come home instead of stay in NY.

She had called on Christmas Eve though. Saying she was going to spend Christmas with her boyfriend, and had even sent a text with his picture asking Tori how hot the girl thought he was. He was hot, Tori admitted.

On Christmas day her mother burst into her room.

"You can audition for Hollywood Arts again." It was a simple and dry statement.

NB

New Year's came and Tori auditioned for Hollywood Arts, Sikowitz was happy to see here. The girl sung her heart out, a gift that honestly she hadn't used in a long time. Of course the girl made it in, only she wouldn't be graduating this year as planned.

She couldn't have cared less.

She received a beating a few days before her first back to school day. The warning lasted twenty-four minutes and eighteen songs blaring, no blows above her shoulders. She would be in pain but honestly she couldn't bring herself to care.

Why they changed their minds were beyond her and she wasn't going to ask and mess it up.

Tori pretended. Became old Tori again, at least while in school. She was getting too many looks, she had too. It was hard though, hard to walk straight when her back is in pain, hard to find clothes that hid all the bruises, hard to smile when she had to remember what it was she had to go home to.

No one noticed. At least if they did, no one ever said anything. She never tried out for plays anymore because her mother expected her home right after school.

It was a month after starting Hollywood Arts when she vomited all over the floor she was scrubbing. Her stomach churned and she heaved dryly for a while, gripping her stomach. When she was finally able to take her eyes of the floor she found her mother watching – her expression of silent fury.

Her pregnancy test was positive. Tori stared at the object in her hands; her legs became weak and unable to hold her up any longer as she gently slid down the bathroom door. Tears welled up in her eyes and she couldn't breathe. Then the girl flinched when her mother pounded her fist against the room's door.

"Hurry up, Tori!"

Tori gripped her pregnancy test to her chest and shook her head frantically. She couldn't be… there was no way she was pregnant by… her mother's fiancé.

"Open up now!"

Tori swallowed and ran a hand over her mouth, and shakily stood. She opened the bathroom door slowly and stepped out coming face to face with her mother.

"Well…?" The woman held no patients and snatched her test from her hand. Her face turned stony, and Tori began walking backwards. Her mother was going to kill her – maybe that wouldn't be a bad thing.

When the test floated through the air and smacked Tori in the face, the girl bolted. Her feet grew a mind of their own and she quickly dashed downstairs, her mother shouted and came after her. Tori reached downstairs and didn't even think to stop as she quickly escaped from the house.

The rain fell in a steady down pour as she walked. Her arms wrapped around herself and her body shook with sobs. She found his duplex after only a few miles and slowly made her way up to the upstairs apartment.

Tori tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, and tried to smooth her wet messy hair into a ponytail. She rubbed at her eyes, trying to wipe any sign of her distress away and rang the glowing doorbell.

Mrs. Shapiro answered and her eyes showed pure confusion. "Tori honey, are you alright?"

Tori tried to smile, but it was hard. "Is…Robbie home?"

The woman blinked and frowned. "Of course, come in, come in." She moved back, allowing Tori into the tiny foyer. The woman turned and called behind her. "Robbie!"

"What?" The boy called back rudely someplace in the home.

His mother only rolled her eyes. "It for you… It's Tori!" The woman yelled loudly back. There was a few heavy thuds then Robbie appeared.

"Tori!" He loudly exclaimed.

Tori shifted uncomfortably and looked at Robbie's mother and then back to Robbie. "Can I talk to you?"

He nodded quickly, "of course." He looked at his mother who quickly made herself scarce. "Follow me."

Tori wrapped her arms around herself and followed Robbie to his bed room. She tried to understand why she was here, why she had ran to Robbie. Maybe it was because he had been the one who had been giving her all the looks during her one month back in school, maybe it was because he lived the closet to her. She wasn't really sure.

He closed his bedroom door behind her and looked at her nervously. "I…"

He was interrupted when Tori wrapped her arms around him tightly, sobs already racking her body. Robbie's eyes widened and he remained perfectly still as the girl cried into his chest. Her hold on him so tight it was hard to breathe. Then after what felt like forever, he wrapped his awkward arms around her.

"I'm pregnant…" Tori whispered when her sobs quieted.

Robbie was at a lost to what it was he was to say. He wondered what it meant. He could understand why she was so upset, but why had she appeared on his doorstep in the rain? The boy didn't mind, but he was confused.

Tori suddenly pulled away from him, her hand gripping her head. "I shouldn't be here." The girl slowly shook her head. "I…" She headed towards the bedroom door but was stopped by Robbie's hand on her shoulder.

"I'm not really sure what's wrong…" He told her, "But if… you need a place to stay, my bed is always open!" He hadn't meant for that to come out as creepy as it had.

Tori seemed use to his social awkwardness and smiled at him in thanks. "Thanks but… I dunno." She was suddenly very tired.

NB

Robbie balanced the bowl of chicken soup and opened his bedroom door finding Tori up, sitting with her legs to her on his bed. His T-shirt, he had given to her to wear after making her take off the wet clothes, hung loosely from her. His attention had though, gone right away to the bruises littering her arms. She had spent the night and in his opinion slept very peacefully.

She looked up when he entered and smiled weakly at him. Robbie carefully set the bowl down on the nightstand. "My mom made you soup."

Tori chewed on her bottom lip. "Did you tell her anything?" She asked quietly.

"No… I'm a little unsure what's going on. How could I?" Tori nodded softly. "But…" His phone began vibrating and he fished it out of his pocket frowning. "It's you…"

Tori noticeably paled and Robbie hesitated before answering it.

"Hi Ms. Holly…" He answers nervously. "Uh Tori? I dunno…" He trailed when Tori motioned for him to hand her the cell phone. He handed it over to her frowning.

"Mom…" The girl said softly. Robbie couldn't hear what her mother was say, but Tori looked frightened. "Yes, I will. Yes. No… yes." She hung up after a while letting the cell phone fall into her lap. She looked up at Robbie. "They're coming to pick me up. Can I get my clothes back?"

"Tori!" Robbie looked very troubled. He was certain now that there was something very wrong going on in the Vega household, and it was affecting a very good friend of his.

She only shook her head, silencing anymore of his protests. "You don't understand."

"What? Am I supposed to forget what I see here? Forget that you cried on my shoulder and that you've told me about your pregnancy? I'm I suppose to forget those bruises on your arms?" He frantically shook his head. "What am I supposed to do, Tori?"

Tori looked up at him, looking him right in the eye. "Can you just be my friend? I need that."

NB

He became her friend - her best friend.

As her stomach grew he came around more often. Gary and her mother couldn't make him leave without it being suspicious, so Tori had company. They mostly sat on the couch in the living room eating food Robbie had bought watching movies, ignoring Tori mother's glares.

"I'm tired." Tori mumbled softly resting her head on Robbie's shoulder. The television glowed making her face look pale and her eyes dark.

The boy playfully ruffled her hair with his unrestrained arm. "If you're tired go to sleep."

Tori sighed wearily, her hand resting on pregnant belly. "Can you look up adoption agencies for me?"

Robbie's grin fades and he looks down at her. "Are you sure?" Her hand finds his and she nods once and squeezes his hand. She had no other choices. There was no way she could raise a baby in this house and honestly, she wasn't at all sure if she could love this baby. The way the child was conceived…

"Alright," he gave her hand a squeeze back. He cleared his throat and Tori set up and moved away from him a little as her mother walked-through. "Are you alright? I mean, has anyone… hurt you?" He whispered once the woman was out of sight.

Tori tugged at her sleeves. She hadn't revealed to Robbie that, indeed, she was getting abused, but then she never denied it either.

"No… I have no idea what you're talking about."

Robbie was at a lost on what he was supposed to do. It was obvious Tori was suffering here, though she always denied it. He was supposed to be her best friend but he felt like one of her enemies.

NB

She's having a girl.

Robbie took her to her first appointment even though it was months late – they had finally convinced her mother to let her go. Her doctor had scolded them both for that and for Tori not taking any prenatal vitamins.

She calls Robbie the father and Tori is quick to set the misunderstanding straight. Tori tells her doctor that Robbie is her best friend and that he would never do something as dumb as getting a girl pregnant in high school. Dr. Sato apologizes right away.

Everything else was fine and the baby was healthy.

Summer arrives and Trina comes home after months and months of being away. When her eyes land on Tori and her pregnant belly she actually cries and screams.

"Why didn't anyone tell me?"

Tori's sitting on the couch her stomach huge and her eyes focused on her fumbling fingers. Robbie's over and is looking between the two sisters worriedly.

"I didn't wanna worry you. You seemed busy." Tori said softly.

"You should have told me this!" Trina shouts. "I can't believe mom didn't tell me! What is she too busy with that creep? God, she let you run wild now your life is ruined!" The older Vega sister eyes landed on Robbie. "Tori, tell me this loser isn't your baby's father!"

Tori sits up a little. "Robbie isn't a loser! He's been there for me when you were too busy being mad mom's getting married and ignoring me!" Tori snaps angrily but mostly hurt.

Robbie who is sitting next to her gives the wounded girl a half-hug. Trina gaps for a while then closes her mouth and nods, uncrossing her arms.

"I'm sorry, Tori."

"No," Tori pull away from Robbie. "I'm sorry. I'm… just emotional right now." Tori with a great amount of difficulty stands and embraces her sister.

Trina pulls back and looks her sister in the eye. "I didn't mean to snap at you like that. It's just a shock." Trina admits.

NB

She gives birth on September 1st; Robbie's with her the whole time. Trina has gone back to college and her friends have begun their college lives. Robbie was leaving in only a few days, to attend Arizona State.

It was after she had given up the baby to the overly kind social worker, and Robbie had crawled into bed with her to hold her – she wasn't crying.

"Maybe I should stay." Robbie had said the words into her hair.

Tori actually laughed, it came out very sad. "No way," She leans back into his chest. "You really shouldn't."

"But… you're going to be here all alone. I'm worried."

"I'll be fine." Tori mumbles.

"Tori, I… feel awful." He told her truthfully. "I feel like the worst friend ever. We really should tell someone."

"Tell what?" Tori asked honestly sounding befuddled. "There isn't anything to tell." She makes it clear that if he was to tell she would deny it. "You aren't the worst friend ever, Robbie. You're a great friend. I wonder why I never noticed before… Anyway, without you I'm not at all sure how I would have gotten through the last few months. Thank you, Robbie."

Robbie honestly didn't feel like he in any way deserved thanks.

Please Review


End file.
